mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Meteor
Meteors appear to be related to the game Sburb. It was initially thought the meteor was summoned when players activate their Cruxtruders, however it is now believed the meteors are independent of the game. The Cruxtruder informs a player of Sburb how long they have left until a meteor strikes their residence. Their function is unknown, other than being good motivators at getting the client player to learn the basics of the game quickly and transport their house to The Medium before they're destroyed in the impact. The first meteor was headed towards John's house, not long after starting the game of Sburb with Rose. By eating the Cruxite Apple he managed to avoid the impact by being transported to The Medium. There have also been reports of other meteors around the world. These meteors may not be a recent event: John's Dad has stored several reports of meteors hitting inhabited neighborhoods in the past. Additionally, at the end of Act 2, sometime during the Carboniferous period years in the past, a meteor is seen being summoned through a portal that looks exactly like Sburb's Seven Gates. This meteor also strikes the area which later becomes Jade's Island. The Laboratory had a computer that monitors meteor impacts around the world, showing a small meteor heading for the lab, timed for about three minutes. Rose managed to escape this by transporting to her house. It, however, also displayed a large one that eventually fell where Rose's house stood, until it was transported to The Medium. There were two other noteworthy meteors displayed. These are the two largest meteors. They are heading for the center of a city in Texas, and an area in the Pacific Ocean. This presumably where Dave lives, and where Jade and the frog temple are, respectively. Meteors' Relation to the Various Bases The meteors seem to have a connection to the Bases which the Future Nomads find. As the Skyship Base is found where Rose's House once stood, and in the past, in relation to the Nomads, a very large meteor is seen hurtling directly for Rose's House. The Helipod Base is found where John's House once stood, where a very large meteor struck just before John bit the Cruxite Apple that sent him into The Medium. And also, a very large meteor is seen hurtling towards some place in the middle of the ocean, where Jade's House almost certainly stands, therefore implying that a base may be found soon by another Future Nomad. Meteors' Connection to the Veil The meteors are seen flying out of Skaian portals towards Earth. carcinoGeneticist said that during the Reckoning, Skaia would defend itself with portals to various points in space and time. Since the meteors are from the Veil, the Laboratory and the Sburb Stations are connected to the labs and factories on the Veil meteors. The meteors reach Earth out over a large stretch of time. Some of the meteors were the vessels on which all of the Homestuck Kids and their Guardians traveled to complete a circular double-reacharound where John created Paradox Clones of himself, the other kids, and all four Guardians. This resulted in their existence and allowed the process to repeat itself. One meteor carried John's new Sassacre book back to Earth a long time ago and another presumably seeded Skaianet Labs. The majority of the meteors, however, reached Earth on 4/13, although some of these meteors are (probably) related to other Sburb sessions. The Frog Temple was also a meteor floating in The Veil. Bec, created from the Paradox Ghost Imprint of Halley and a copy of Rose's MEOW journal, will remain in the temple. We can predict that, contrary to the Troll's warning that only the small meteors will be stopped by Skaian defense portals, the meteor that is the Frog Temple will be sent back in time by the defense portal and hit the area that will become Jade's Island while also containing her beloved dog, Bec. Category:Weird Plot Shit Category:Homestuck